This invention relates to the synthesis of hydrocarbons from a methane source. A particular application of this invention is a method for converting natural gas to more readily transportable material.
A major source of methane is natural gas. Other sources of methane have been considered for fuel supply, e.g., the methane present in coal deposits or formed during mining operations. Relatively small amounts of methane are also produced in various petroluem processes.
The composition of natural gas at the wellhead varies but the major hydrocarbon present is methane. For example, the methane content of natural gas may vary within the range from about 40 to about 95 volume percent. Other constituents of natural gas include ethane, propane, butanes, pentane (and heavier hydrocarbons), hydrogen sulfide, carbon dioxide, helium and nitrogen.
Natural gas is classified as dry or wet depending upon the amount of condensable hydrocarbons contained in it. Condensable hydrocarbons generally comprise C.sub.3 + hydrocarbons carbons although some ethane may be included. Gas conditioning is required to alter the composition of wellhead gas, processing facilities usually being located in or near the production fields. Conventional processing of wellhead natural gas yields processed natural gas containing at least a major amount of methane.
Large scale use of natural gas often requires a sophisticated and extensive pipeline system. Liquefaction has also been employed as a transportation means, but processes for liquefying, transporting, and revaporizing natural gas are complex, energy-intensive and require extension safety precautions. Transport of natural gas has been a continuing problem in the exploitation of natural gas resources. It would be extremely valuable to be able to convert methane (e.g., natural gas) to more readily handleable or transportable products. Moreover, direct convesion of olefins such as ethylene or propylene would be extremely valuable to the chemical industry.
Recently, it has been discovered that methane may be converted to higher hydrocarbons (e.g., ethane, ethylene and higher homologs) by contacting methane with a reducible metal oxide as a selective oxygen source. As the methane is converted to hydrocarbon products and coproduct water, the active oxygen of the metal oxide is depleted, resulting in a reduced metal oxide. The reduced metal oxide is relatively inactive for the oxidative conversion of methane but active oxygen may be replaced by regenerating a reducible metal oxide. Such regeneration is accomplished by reoxidation of the reduced metal oxide.
Reducible oxides of several metals have been identified which are capable of converting methane to higher hydrocarbons. Oxides of manganese, tin, indium, germanium, lead, antimony and bismuth are particularly useful. See commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,443,649; 4,444,984; 4,443,648; 4,443,645; 4,443,647; 4,443,644; and 4,443,646 the entire contents of each being incorporated herein by reference.
Commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 522,935, filed Aug. 12, 1983, discloses and claims a process which comprises contacting methane with an oxidative synthesizing agent under elevated pressure (e.g., 2-100 atmospheres) to produce greater amounts of C.sub.3 + hydrocarbon products.
Commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 522,938, filed Aug. 12, 1983, discloses and claims a process for the conversion of methane to higher hydrocarbons which comprises contacting methane with particles comprising an oxidative synthesizing agent which particles continuously recirculate between two physically separate zones--a methane contact zone and an oxygen contact zone.
Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,322, discloses and claims a process for the conversion of methane to higher hydrocarbons which comprises contacting methane with an oxidative synthesizing agent containing a promoting amount of alkali metal and/or compounds thereof. The entire content of this patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,374 discloses and claims a process for the conversion of methane of higher hydrocarbons which comprises contacting methane with an oxidative synthesizing agent containing a promoting amount of alkaline earth metal and/or compounds thereof. The entire content of this patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,323 discloses and claims a process for the conversion of methane to higher hydrocarbons which comprises contacting methane with a contact solid comprising a reducible oxide of praseodymium and at least one member of the group consisting of alkali metals, alkaline earth metals, and compounds thereof. The entire content of this patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/600,918 discloses and claims a process for the conversion of methane to higher hydrocarbons which comprises contacting methane with a contact solid comprising a reducible oxide of terbium and at least one member of the group consisting of alkali metals, alkaline earth metals, and compounds thereof. The entire content of this application is incorporated herein by reference.
Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,324 discloses and claims a process for the conversion of methane to higher hydrocarbons which comprises contacting methane with a contact solid comprising a reducible oxide of cerium and at least one member of the group consisting of alkali metals, alkaline earth metals, and compounds thereof. The entire content of this patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/600,730 discloses and claims a process for the conversion of methane to higher hydrocarbons which comprises contacting methane with a contact solid comprising a reducible oxide of iron and at least one member of the group consisting of alkali metals, alkaline earth metals, and compounds thereof. The entire content of this application is incorporated herein by reference.
Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,215 discloses and claims a process for the conversion of methane to higher hydrocarbons which comprises contacting methane with a contact solid comprising a reducible oxide of ruthenium and at least one member of the group consisting of alkali metals, alkaline earth metals, and compounds thereof. The entire content of this patent is incorporated herein by reference.
As noted, the reaction products of such processes are mainly ethylene, ethane and other light hydrocarbons, carbon oxides, coke and water. It would be beneficial in these processes to reduce selectivities to carbon oxides and coke and to increase methane conversions to the desired hydrocarbon products.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an improved process for converting methane to higher hydrocarbons wherein methane is contacted with a reducible metal oxide as a selective oxygen source. Other aspects, objects and the several advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading this disclosure and the appended claims.